


So You Said

by forcellari



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcellari/pseuds/forcellari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to Episode 1.19. Steve makes like he doesn’t want to talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You Said

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to JaneDavitt for the quick beta!

Steve’s parked himself on a chair, digging his elbows into his knees, his mouth pressed against interlocked fingers. His eyes are sharp and darting, and Danny gets the impression Steve's watching multiple scenarios play out in the space before him like a horror movie reel cut up and put back together in the wrong sequence. He’s been tearing at old wounds, Danny realizes, pressing at them until they bleed. He’s worked out complex strategies, a series of traps, attacks, and covers, likely most of them dangerous as hell.

Steve makes like he doesn’t want to talk about it, brushing off Danny’s questions with an impatient glare. So Danny has to draw it out of Steve bit by bit, like pulling teeth. He learns about the tête-à-tête with Wo Fat and Special Fake-Agent Kaye. He curses under his breath when he hears about the Hesse connection.

Now, Steve’s brimming with all kinds of fucked-up plans, but there’s a trace of something else behind them too. When Steve shuts his eyes for a moment, Danny sees the exhaustion lining his face.

Steve stops speaking, but Danny’s already figured out what has to happen next. Because after everything that has happened today, Steve drove here. Here of all places. He’s battling ghosts of McGarrett family past, present and future in a crappy chair in the middle of Danny’s crappy apartment, and that in itself tells Danny everything he needs to know.

“Hey,” Danny leans forward, laying a hand at the base of Steve’s neck. “Tomorrow, after you— _we_ all get some shuteye, we’ll work on this. Put together everything we know about the case and come up with a game plan. Okay?”

Steve doesn’t move, but glances at him briefly.

“You’re not alone, babe. You’ve got me. You’ve got Chin and Kono. And now we have Little Miss CIA on task. Together, we’re going to take the fucker down. Got it?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Danno.”

“Okay,” Danny squeezes Steve’s shoulder before pulling back. “Now. Tell me. Did you seriously ask Jenna Kaye to dinner under the guise of going over your files?”

It takes Steve a couple seconds to react, brows furrowing. “What?”

“Smooth, man. That’s _real_ smooth. I gotta hand it to you. That took major cojones to pull off.”

Steve pulls himself up in his seat and turns to stare at him.

“Even though technically,” Danny continues, “technically, I saw her first.”

Steve blinks at him for a few beats. He rubs his face, wincing. “Yeah you did. Sorry man.”

“Steve, I’m kidding. She’s not even my type.”

“You’re into the ones that like to dress up,” Steve says quietly.

“She-Ra was cute! Did you see her? Besides, I can’t be too picky now can I. I haven’t exactly gotten any since—well, okay, you know what, let’s not get into details.”

“Huh. That actually explains a lot.”

“Do not even start,” he warns Steve good-naturedly.

Steve exhales a long breath, wiping a hand over his face, playing along anyway. “So what is your type?”

Danny raises his eyebrows. “Are you going to ask your lady friend if she has a date for me?”

“You want me to?”

“No, Steven. Christ. I actually know how to get women myself, thank you. I’ve been known to charm ladies since I was in short pants. If I wanted a date, I’d go get one.”

Steve snorts, ducking his head. But his shoulders finally drop, arms relaxing loose, tension dissipating.

“Legs. Gotta have great legs. Tall. ‘Cause I’m a secure guy. Gorgeous eyes. And a beautiful smile that lights up a room. Yeah. That’ll do it.”

The sound of Steve’s soft chuckle makes Danny’s insides take a leap.

“You haven’t gotten laid in _how_ long now?”

“Shut up.” Danny grins.

Steve returns his smile, tired but sincere. They sit in companionable silence. Danny feels the air around them simmer down to an acceptable level of calmness. He listens to Steve take breath after slow breath.

When Steve finally speaks, his voice is firm and low, but minus the sharp edges from before. “I’m not going to stop until he answers for what he did, Danny.”

“I know, babe. Me too. Other than the fact that this is my place, what do you think I’m doing here?”

Danny reaches out, sliding his hand down Steve's forearm to wrap around his wrist. Steve’s pulse is steady under his fingers. Danny centers on that beat as he considers his partner with a grim smile. “I’m the back-up, remember?”

Steve looks at him then, silent, with his eyes saying everything he doesn’t put in words. That’s okay. Danny gets it.


End file.
